


(i'll tell you something) this could be love

by heardarumor



Series: my friend makes me write stuff [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/F, Strangers to Lovers, not much to say abt it, this is v cute methinks, uwu, vanya loves 80s music change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardarumor/pseuds/heardarumor
Summary: "can i make requests?if soi'd enjoy i had the time of my life."—allison sings in the shower. vanya, her neighbor, is given unsolicited concerts every day. she starts slipping notes under allison's door.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: my friend makes me write stuff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545217
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	(i'll tell you something) this could be love

"I grabbed a pen, and an old napkin," Allison sang with a faux country twang as she stepped out of her shower, "and I wrote down our song." 

Hearing a knock at her door, she pursed her lips in thought, wondering who would be dropping by. Allison wrapped a towel around her torso, securing it so it wouldn't fall, and padded out to her front door. Swinging it open, she shivered as the brisk air hit her skin, and wiggled her shoulders in an attempt to adjust quicker. Frowning at the emptiness of the hall, she glanced down at the floor, and her mouth fell open slightly when she noticed the slip of notebook paper folded neatly in front of her door. Scrunching her face up in confusion, she grabbed it and hesitantly unfolded it, revealing handwriting akin to a toddler's riding a sugar high.

_can i make requests for next time?_

_if so_

_i'd enjoy i had the time of my life_

_you know_

_the one from dirty dancing_

_thanks neighbor_

Allison gasped, hurriedly shutting her door as her face started to burn. She didn't realize anyone could hear her singing, and she wanted to _die_. She'd always been told by friends and family she was a good singer, but, they're _supposed_ to compliment you. Allison was sure they were just lying to make her feel good. Now, she had a complete stranger writing _requests_ and giving them to her via floor. This wasn't good. Allison felt so humiliated, she wished the ground would open up and swallow her whole.

But that didn't stop her from learning the song.

* * *

Allison and her neighbor built up a routine. It was the same every day: Allison would shower, sing, and get out to a new request outside her door. Allison wasn't bothered by it anymore, and found it quite sweet, actually. She'd learned her neighbor quite enjoys 80s music, along with Taylor Swift, and Hozier. The stranger requested Jackie and Wilson one day, and Allison listened to it on repeat the whole night to memorize the lyrics. There was no real theme with the songs, as far as Allison could tell. It was always what Allison assumed played on the radio that day, or was stuck in the neighbor's head.

Today's request was different, though. Instead of it being as simple as all the others, or written so messily and carelessly, the handwriting was so neat and delicate it almost looked as if they were scared they would break the pen.

The neighbor was also holding the request, so that was a new development too. 

She did not look like what Allison thought she did.

Standing in front of her was a brunette, hair tied up in a bun and clad in a suit that was near perfectly tailored. Allison was a bit shocked, really. She'd expected someone _way_ different— to be honest, she'd expected a man. 

_if i'm still making requests,_

_will you go out for dinner with me?_

_x your neighbor, vanya_

Allison thought she could be happy with this outcome, too.

**Author's Note:**

> written in like, 30 minutes, or so.  
> i'm not good at endings. never have been.
> 
> hope you enjoyed it! lmk in the comments or maybe send hate or criticism. those are welcome too.


End file.
